


Words and feelings

by Super_un_stable



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Orangumao - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Regret, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Therapy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/pseuds/Super_un_stable
Summary: When something (seemingly) little Mao Mao says to Orangusnake makes him snap. He has to learn to swallow his pride, and not his feelings
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Fight

"GAH! HRH! You sorry son of a-

"Ay ay ay" Mao Mao stopped him, "trust me. The last thing you wanna do is upset me. And foul language does nothing but" he mocked him, waving his katana 

Him and Orangusnake were fighting in the woods. And Mao Mao had, yet again, beaten him with great ease. Although this time, instead of blasting him off, he had ironically kept him in place. 

And by that I mean Orangusnake was stuck under a half dead tree log. Mao Mao had found the opportunity during their brawl and kicked it over on top of him. Crushing and keeping the leader under it.

He squirmed, flailed, and kicked, trying to get loose. But it was far to heavy and big. He grunted and pouted in anger, the weight squashing him.

"What the he...heck! Is your problem!?!" He shouted. "I was just getting some food! Berries and stuff!"

"Oh I know! You have to a permit, and judging by your lifestyle, I would take a reallll lucky guess that you don't have one" he chuckled, stepping closer to him. Looking over him smugly.

"Wh- I need a permit? You can't be serious!" Orangusnake growled at that seemingly ridiculous law. Getting more and more angry as his enemy spoke.

"Don't ever accuse me of joking of the law" he threatened. "And yes. It's true. So as a officer I had to put you in your place"

"Oh come on man!" Orangusnake replied, starting to lose his angered tone and shift into a defeated one. "I just need something! You won't even let us hang at the dump for more than a few hours!" He huffed.

"And why is that?" The hero crouched down to his face.

"......cause I'm evil..." he murmured angered, fueling the feline's ego. 

"That's right!" He replied, patting Orangusnake's head. being the most condescending he could. 

"I-I really need that fruit! Food had been getting worse!" He shouted, hoping at some low chance his enemy would give in and help. 

Mao Mao looked over at the small basket on the ground. "Hmmm". He went over and picked it up, looking at its contents. He walked back over to his enemy and dug through it in front of him. Popping a cherry in his mouth.

"H-hey!" He shouted at that. "I thought you said a person needed permission or something?!"

"They do" he chewed on a black berry. 

"An-and yo-

"Nahh I ain't got one...wayyyyy to much work for just picking fruit. Am I right?" He sneered.

The sky pirate gave a low growl.

Mao Mao chuckled and tossed the basket behind him

"Wh-

"Mehhh" he shrugged, "not into those ya picked, they just aren't my cup of tea to be honest"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Orangusnake snapped.

"Woah! What did I say-

"Do you know what I did to get that?!" I had to go through a deep ass forest, avoid scary ass monsters, get pinched by thorns, fight you!.....

Mao Mao Drapped his cloak over him and looked down at the now steaming hot fusion. Drowning out his ramblings and complaints. Not caring in the slightest, just amused. Even smiling a tad bit.

"Are you listening to me?!? What the hell is your problem!" The villain screamed more. 

Mao Mao kept him tuned out, he turned around and thought for a moment. 

"Hmmm" he pondered for a moment, scratching his cheek. 

"Guess I should do something with this idiot" he thought to himself.

"Can't just leave him here. No. Hmm but I can't let him go eitherrrrr. Maybe I shoul-

*Slice*

Mao Mao felt the swift wind of Orangusnake's axe slide by him. He hadn't sensed that Orangusnake had gotten up, but "luckily" had sensed his swing and swiftly moved out of the way. 

Orangusnake kept swinging at him, only for Mao Mao to keep dodging him. Making him more and more furious within each swing. 

"Argh! What's your DEAL!" Orangusnake yelled, "why can't you die!" 

Mao Mao didn't answer, but instead, quickly ducked down, launching a hard kick to the fusion's chin. Sending him back, even making him bite his tongue. Orangusnake fell to the ground and his axe slide a few feet away. 

He rubbed his chin in pain. Hissing.

He felt Mao's walk over to him, he didn't even have to look up to know his face. Gosh he hated his attitude. 

Orangusnake growled. That smug expression, snarky words, condescending tone. He hated it so, so much. And He was getting so tired of it. He put up his eyes to the hero. Mao Mao leaned in a bit, with his arms behind his arms and cape. 

"Heh....you train much?....or at all?" He snickered, placing his hand to his mouth.

Orangusnake clenched the ground and his jaw. Turning his head up to him. He gritted his teeth at that smile, after everything he'd been through. All his years of training, fighting, and hard work crumbled down to the mocking of two pretentious bimbos and their kid. 

He clenched his fist tighter, growling. 

"You..arrogant piece of....

"Ay ay ay" Mao Mao said stopping him. 

"Come on now, don't make things worst for you."

"After all, ending this fun transaction so soon would be fairly disappointing." He laughed

"But then again I'm sure you know all about being a disappointment don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about me!” Orangusnake snapped.

“Don’t need to” he shrugged. “I already know enough.”

“You’re sad, pathetic, extremely incompetent, scum..” he listed, keeping track with his fingers.

“No good criminal, no skilled, has been, may I go on?”

“Just. Shut. Up!” He hissed, clenching his eyes. 

“I could go on, but I wouldn’t wanna completely destroy your ego, but it’s not like you should really have one to be honest” he went on. He probably should’ve just stopped by this point, and he kinda knew that, but he just couldn’t help himself today for some reason. 

“I don’t even know how those friends of yours stick around. As someone unloveable as you, you’d think they-.....

Orangusnake toner out after that. Those words hit him like a truck. Mao Mao had called him many many things before, but this was hitting so much different. 

“Unlovable...” 

Orangusnake felt warm tears form as he clenched his fist. 

How could he say that? Especially him. How could he....

Orangusnake didn't say anything. He just calmly stood up. Mao Mao gripped his sword. Smiling. Ready to fight.

"So you wanna- 

Orangusnake walked past him, grabbing his weapon. 

"Huh?" Mao Mao murmured. 

Orangusnake started to walk home. 

"Hey!" The hero called out, rushing in front of him. "What? Are you giving in or something? You're not gonna cry home are you?" He shouted.

"Yes. I'm going home." Orangusnake sighed. "I'm tired" he told him.

"Ha!" Mao Mao laughed time his face. "So you are! I'm disappointed, Orangusnake. Would've thought you'd last longer." He crossed his arms smugly.

Orangusnake just looked at him. His face not showing much to any emotion to his mockery. He took a deep breath, calming down.

"You win Mao Mao. Ok?" He huffed, walking past him. 

"Wha-" Mao Mao said, snapping out of it. Undoing his stance. He looked at Orangusnake as he walked away. 

"Uhmm" he mumbled.

Mao Mao started to have a bad feeling. He wasn't expecting that. He thought he would've got mad or something, like he usually did. But did he just....admit defeat? And walk away? Calmly!?!

Did he....

No! No no. 

Orangusnake was just being a baby, like always he thought.   
"I'm sure he'll be back at it Tomorrow. Nothing to worry about!" he said to himself. 

The hero walked back home. With a bad feeling.


	2. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao goes to talk to blue about what’s been happening with Orangusnake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A- a ten day update?? Wowie that’s new! It’s mostly just talking tho. But it is important for the future :). Stay tuned!

"So, you said you wanted to talk about your tenth birthday party?" Blue asked, looking at his chart.

"Uhhh, actually...can we shift from my father today....something....came up." Mao Mao said.

"Whatever suits you. Tell me what came up?" He asked.

"Uhhh is it ok I don't use names and such...I'm not comfortable telling yet." Mao Mao asked, turning his head to him.

"Yes, as I said before, just talk to where it feels safe"

"Thanks" Mao Mao replied, turning back, facing the ceiling.

"....." Mao Mao didn't speak, his silence screaming through the room. 

"Mao Mao, if you want help you have to-

"I know I know! 'I need to talk it out before I walk it out!'" He quoted, now agitated. "I-I just don't know where to start! It's weird! And complicated! Like, really weird and complicated!" He shouted, sitting up. 

Blue wasn't fazed.

"Well try" he said, writing something down. Mao Mao saw this and sighed. He laid back down and thought for a moment.

"I had a bad feeling, but I shook it off. But it really hit me a bit after I had 'upset' them." The cat started.

————————-

"Hgmmm" Mao Mao grumbled, resting his head on his hand

It had been over a week since Mao Mao had beaten Orangusnake in the woods. Or, rather more, since the sky pirates attacked at all. 

They usually dealt with them at least every eight day's or so, ten at most.

As his friends watched tv he just sat a thought.

The things Orangusnake said were getting to him more and more each day. He was worri-

NOOPE no no no no no! He was it worried! It was just weird thiughts! Everyone had em! He was just!......over thinking...

he sighed quietly. Should he be-

*BEOP BEOP BEOP* 

the alarm went off!

"Dang the sky pirates are at the dump again" badgerclops sighed in annoyance, looking at his radar through his arm.

Mao Mao jumped up.

"Ugghh whatever!" Adorabat rolled his eyes, "those dummies always are there, just turn it of-

"Let's go!" Mao Mao shouted, already half way down the pipe. 

He quickly got on the Aerocycle and started it up. Within seconds he was already impatient.  
"Commmmeee onnnn" he growled a bit at his teammates. Get more and more antsy.

"Alright dude geez!" Badgerclops groaned as he and adorabat went down. As soon as they got in the vehicle Mao Mao rushed out. Catching them off guard. 

"Dude chill!" Badgerclops shouted, "I almost fell off" 

Mao Mao ignored him. He was too excited. And honestly, relieved. He knew Orangusnake wouldn't have actually meant it! Mao Mao was just over reacting! Like his friends were always saying! He probably just got butt hurt and wanted some time to himself. Things would go back to the way they were!

As the heroes flew over the dump they all looked around. 

"There they are!" Adorabat pointed out. 

Mao Mao turned to where they had pointed and saw all four sky pirates grouped together. Looking over at something. "Perfect!" He thought 

~~~~~~

"Ok so wha does dis piece do again?" Ratarang asked, shaking a bishop.

Boss Hosstrich sighed for what seemed like the Eightieth time. 

"Like ah said! That moves in depth, so it-

"Depth? The board's flat!" Ratarang protested

"Ratarang, I swear on both my mommas ah will slap ya." 

Orangusnake sighed. "Can y'all just start the game? I'm bored out of my min- 

"DUCK!" Ramaraffe hollered, jumping over her boss. She tackled him and moved him out of the way just in time as the Aerocycle flew in front of them. She and Orangusnake were able to dodge the hit but their pals weren't so lucky. The heroes flew through them, knocking them and the board down and scattering it. 

"Gah!"

"AYE!" 

They fell down on the rubble. 

"NOOO" ratarang called out in dispair. "I was getting the hang of ittttt" he cried.

"Ahw! That was the only one we found all the pieces of" Ramaraffe groaned.

Orangusnake lightly pushed her off him as the sheriffs department parked.  
He sighed a bit. He stood up and helped Rama up, "thanks" he said.

Mao Mao got off first. Puffing his chest, fist on his hips. "Well well well. Y'all never learn do you?" He chuckled.

"Now this here is nothin but guano!" Boss Hosstrich jumped up. "We weren't doin ANYTHANG! We were mindin ouar Business! How dare y'all-

"Hoss" Orangusnake stopped him, placing his hand on his shoulder gently. He pulled him back out of his stance, trying to calm him down. 

"Alright let's get this over with" badgerclops sighed, pulling out a canon gun. 

"Oh bring it on! CHUMP!" Ratarang shouted.

"I couldn't pick up the pieces but it's the principle!" Rammaraffe added.

"Ah outta teach chall good mannerums!" Boss Hosstrich growled. 

They all started shouting and arguing. Their banter and such drowning the air awfully. They kept mocking and shouting at each other, and with everyone all riled up, they were ready to-

"YALL!" Orangusnake yelled. Making everyone turn to him.

Once he had everyone's attention even just huffed and sighed. 

"Let's go home" he ordered calmly.

"What!"

"Now hold on now-

"But bwoss! They-

"I SAID!" He shouted over them. "Let's go home. We aren't gonna fight anyone" he told. 

Orangusnake and Mao Mao had made eye contact at just that moment. Orangusnake gave an expression to his enemy. Making the black cat feel shivers down his spine.

Orangusnake looked back at his crew.

"Just let it go" he said, miffed. He turned around and started walking. His friends looked at each other, all confused and concerned. But soon enough they listened to their captain. Walking to him.

"...."

"Wh-wha-

"Niceeeee" badgerclops stretched. "Lucky break" 

"No way!" Adorabat shouted. "He knew we'd kick their butts!" 

"Right Mao Mao?" 

"...."

"Mao Mao?" Adorabat asked again. Snapping him out of it.

"Huh?! Uhhh yeah! Yeah yeah yep! Hah hah! Dumb....trash pirates.." he forced a chuckle.

He got on the Aerocycle with his friends and rode off. 

———————-

"....."

"He just....blew me off."

"I thought things were back to normal....but..."

Mao Mao played with his hands as blue kept writing. 

"When you say, "back to normal" do you mean something happened between you two?" Blue asked.

Mao Mao blushed for a split second. He kept trying to forget that but-

Oh wait.

"Uhh yeah.... we got in an...argument kinda? I mean we treated each other like we always did, so I wasn't sure what I did. I mean I'm still not sure! It was completely out of the blue. It made no sense." He proclaimed.

"Hmm well retrace your steps. If you don't know what you did wrong than try to think about it." Blue explained

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?! Like I said it makes no sense on why he’s acting like this!”

"Well if you really have no clue. The only thing to do is talk to him. Have you talked to this friend yet?" The small dog asked.

"What do you think?" He huffed in response, turning away from him. “Like! It’s so weird ca-

“Mao Mao” blue interrupted. 

“From what you’ve told me before your past trauma and experiences in your very early childhood has made you emotionally disabled. You have a hard time talking about your feelings and things that need to be addressed. You know that leaving certain things to.... hang out like this will only result in it becoming worse. We’ve talked about this.”

Mao Mao paused for a moment, eventually sighing. Calming down and sitting back up.

“Yes, yes I know” he slouched a bit.

“B-but this is different!” 

“How so?” The dog asked.

“Hgmm if I tell you why you’ll know who it is....” he lowered his ears. 

“Right. Well...perhaps think about the whole argument over again and think really hard about all the things you could’ve done wrong. Then apologize to whoever you need to” 

“And if you can’t figure it out, than just give a expansive and general apology”

Mao Mao nodded. “I guess.”

“But you know I’m not good at all that stuff. My words get jumbled and I get nervous...” he whined a bit.

“Remember what I said about writing practice? just rough draft what you want to say until you’ve perfected it. And then practice before you go and say it”

Mao Mao nodded once more at him.

“On this subject. Seeing you take initiative like this is very good. Being able to know you’ve done something wrong goes a long way” blue complimented.

Mao Mao blushed a bit. “Heh heh. Thanks” he scratched the back of his head. 

Blue nodded silently as his watch went off. He looked at it. “Seems like our time is up. And good timing too” he said.

“Yeah ok. I’ll see ya next Thursday” Mao Mao replied.

He got up and walked out his office and through the building, to outside. 

He groaned a bit. As the thought of apologizing to Orangusnake made him cringe shamefully. As he walked through the valley he kept thinking about him. 

Thinking about the way Orangusnake looked at him. The way Orangusnake talked to him. The thought of Orangusnake.....hating him. The thoughts only made the ‘legendary’ hero feel worse.


	3. Out of left field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao finally tries to apologize. But maybe he gets his hopes up

"Hmmm" Mao Mao mumbled to himself. Biting on the edge of his gloves.

"Hgmmmm..the tree!" He thought. "Yes yes definitely, I went way to far with that....."

"...or was it the berry thing. That was really unnecessary" he thought as well, losing his confidence. 

The whole situation made him just continuously facepalm himself. He clawed at his face. 

"God why do I have to be so..so.... hmmm noxious!" He said to himself.

He leaned hard against his chair. Tapping his fingers at his desk. He sat there, trying to think on what to say. What to apologize for. Everything he did seemed douchey yet.....normal. At least for them.

"Hmmm blue did say a blanket apology..." he mumbled.

He went into his Desk drawer and grabbed some paper and pencils, setting them in front of him.

He gave a deep sigh, getting to it.

———————————

......

"Grhhh!" Mao Mao growled, crunching up the paper, throwing it behind him, into a huge pile of torn up and crumbled letters. 

He couldn't get it right. No matter what he wrote it all seemed bad. Nothing seemed good.

He started again, frustrated as ever.

Adorabat peered over from around the corner, getting worried. 

"Mao Mao?" She asked, stepping into the room. "Are you okay?" 

Mao Mao looked up quickly. He lost his expression and sighed. "Yes, adorabat, I'm okay. I'm just a little stressed." He explained.

Adorabat flew up to his lap. "Why?"

"Because i'm....in the middle of something, And it's a bit stressful."

"What are in the middle of?" Adorabat tilted their head. 

".....it's...an adult thing." Mao Mao sighed. 

"Aww I hate that answer!" The bat pouted, crossing her wings. "Can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"No." Mao Mao huffed, beginning to lose his sympathetic energy. 

"Look, just go hang around your dad for a bit. I need to be alone for this" he stated. 

"Aww that's no fair!"

"At least lemme see what you're drawing!" She said, climbing up on the table. Looking at his paper.

Mao Mao quickly grabbed her head and jerked back before she could read it, making her yelp.

"What is wrong with you!? I said it was for me to handle!" Mao Mao barked at her.

Adorabat whimpered. Cowering at him, tearing up. She rubbed the back of her now soar head, "I'm sorry Mao Mao!" She cried, flying out the house, in a trail of hiccups and tears. 

Mao Mao wanted to stop her but she was gone too soon. 

He sat there for a moment. He lowered his head and ears shamefully. He dove his head into his palms, feeling pathetic. 

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. He laid his head on the desktop, looking at the paper and pencil. He stayed there thinking. 

He eventually picked himself up from his loathing state. Beginning to write....

—————————

  
  
  
  


**_"And that's why I did it! Cause I was ashamed! Ashamed of this feeling!"_ **

**_"I knew it! I disgust you! You could've at least had the guts to tell me! But NO! You kept me running like a carrot on a stick!"_ **

**_"I know......but now I finally realize that i~_ **

  
  


"HgUYNNN" Rama snored. Alongside her friends, who were all sleeping soundly on each other trying to get warm the best way they could, and on Tony. The couch they had salvaged from when they snuck into the sheriff's department. 

All the pirates slept through the movie they had seen about six dozen Times. Well...almost all of them.

Orangusnake walked to them, seeing his friends Sleep peacefully. He put his old and dirty blanket over all of them. He removed it from the VHS and placed it back into the box, trying not to wear it out, And also because he couldn't stand to hear that cheesy audio one more time or he'd be eight steps closer to losing his mind.

He looked back to his friends and sighed, envious of their current state. 

He couldn't sleep, and hardly felt tired. With what time it was right now he knew he might as well just give in.

He knew he couldn't sleep but now he really just wanted to pass the time. 

He wasn't in the mood for a bad movie, and didn't need to go outside for any reason. He thought for a moment, just trying to think. 

As the villain thought he felt something tiny tingle on his head, he looked up to be greeted by a flimsy little spider. 

"Ugh!" He scowled, swatting it off. 

"Pesky, no good...pest!" He muttered to himself. He looked up to see a big collage of webs and bugs on his ceiling, making him grimace in disgust. 

But the manifestation of archives got him thinking....

—————

"Broken. Broken. Needs batteries, broken" 

Orangusnake listed off, putting each item into an unused and or disposable box. 

He thought he could spend good time decluttering, and that it would help him relax. It's what Boss Hosstrich always said when he insisted on doing the dishes.

He managed to fill a few boxes fairly quickly. After his sixth or seventh box he picked up a few and started to walk outside to dump them off. He'll probably just have his friends take them to the dump later.

As he started he felt something. Not another spider or anything like that, something else. A presence. 

He stopped for a moment and then looked back, peering at his surroundings. 

Nothing. 

"Hmm" he mumbled. 

He turned back around to be greeted by Mao Mao. Appearing out of nowhere. Scaring the hell out of him.

"GaH!" He hollered, falling back. Luckily he managed to just stumble a bit and keep on his feet. But almost barely.

Orangusnake started to growl. Mao Mao got a little worried but to his surprise, his enemy suddenly stopped. Just sighing. He stood back up right, and walked passed him.

Mao Mao quickly turned to him, upset to see that face again.

"Uhh! Hello!?" He asked, following him.

"Hey, Mao Mao" Orangusnake said, not stopping or changing his expression in any way. 

Mao Mao felt something heavy in his stomach. That face Orangusnake kept giving him was making him sick. 

It wasn't intimidating or distraught or even slightly frustrated. He was just blank. A dead look Like he felt nothing. It was taking a cold shoulder to a whole other level. Well at least to Mao Mao. 

  
  


"Uhh what!? I come to your air ship in the middle of the night and all you have to say is 'hey'" he stammered. 

Orangusnake shrugged. He made it to the front door and opened it. Dumping the boxes on the side. He turned back around and went to get more boxes. 

"What's your deal!? You haven't even asked about the time or how I knew you were up! Or how- uh-

Mao Mao caught himself, hearing himself. 

"I-I mean...I -I..." he stuttered.

Orangusnake sighed heavily. Putting down the box and turning to him. 

"I can only guess you're here for a reason" he asked.

Mao Mao stood up straight. Nervous to the bone by that. 

"Uh-uh yes! Yes I did!" He gulped at him. 

Orangusnake raised a brow. 

"....."

Ok this was it. Time to redeem himself, Or at least try. He needed to do this. No matter how awkward or uncomfortable it was to him. 

He struggled to find his words for a moment. Clenching his belt and hands tightly as he could. 

He looked down and gave a deep breath. He needed to do this. 

  
  


"Well?" 

  
  
  


"......"

  
  
  


"Imsorry" he muttered quickly. 

It wasn’t sincere but it’s all Mao Mao could come up with even after hours of trying. And it technically was a blanket apology. 

He glanced down but then back up. Multiple times very fast. Not wanting to face him but wanting to see his reaction.

Orangusnake suspired. "Thanks." 

  
  


"Huh?" Mao Mao murmured, off guard.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to cle-

"Thanks? What are you talking about!" Mao Mao asked him sincerely. 

Orangusnake went back to putting things in boxes, "I said thanks for the apology, Mao Mao. I forgive you" he replied.

Mao Mao stood there for a moment. Waiting for something else. Even if he wasn't sure what.

But Orangusnake didn't say, he just picked up more boxes and went by him again. Going back to his process. 

Mao Mao stood there baffled. He would've expected him to be mad. Hell! He would've preferred it! But Orangusnake just forgave so bluntly. 

A newborn could tell that was fake as the front page paper, and there was no way in hell he was satisfied with that nor was He gonna go home with that. He followed the fusion quickly.

"What so we're good?!" He asked, slightly aggressive. 

"I said that, didn't I?" Orangusnake replied. 

"Uhh-uhhh Well no not really! And uhhh what type of response was that!" 

Orangusnake dropped the box outside. "You said sorry, I forgave you. I don't really catch on, man" he shook his head slightly annoyed. 

"W-well I don't know!?! I just thought...." he stuttered. 

Orangusnake sighed again. Seeming to get more and more annoyed by each word Mao Mao spoke. 

"Mao Mao. Just go home! I'm busy And I'm sure your friends are worried." He pushed past him back inside, but now more frustrated. And Mao Mao was too. 

He jumped in front of him trying to stop him, but Orangusnake just pushed past him again, but Mao Mao just walked backwards in front of him. 

"UghHHH ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was such a jerk about the berries, I'm sorry I pushed you under that tree, I'm sorry I fought you even though you weren't even doing anything, I'm sorry about all the other times I was unnecessarily mean, I'm sorry my first apology probably sucked, IM. SORRY!" He shouted. 

"I said I forgive you! Can't you just be content with something for once?!" he shouted back. Pushing past him.

"No! I know you didn't mean it! Either time! Even when I added stuff! What's with you?" The cat yelled, stopping. 

"And I don't even know what you're mad about! All the things we did were the same as before! And for some reason you got mad!"

Orangusnake stopped dead in his tracks. Freezing.

He clenched his fists, and honestly it looked like he was clenching all his body muscles. Mao Mao flinched a bit, but kept his ground. He walked closer. 

“......” 

Orangusnake gave a deep breath. Losing his tension, making Mao Mao look concerned. 

“Mao Mao...” he sighed, not turning back to him. 

“Go home....” 

“B-but can’t we j-

“Go. Home.” The pirate said walking to another room. 

Mao Mao stood there as he watched him go. He stood in that airship. Alone.

“.......”

  
  


————————————-

* **_creaaaaakkkk_ ** *

Mao Mao opened the door slowly, walking inside HQ. He turned to gently close the door, but the lights flashed on. Although he didn’t seem fazed.

It was badgerclops. “Well well well! Just where have you been? This late out! And not to mention what adorabat told me!” He scolded him sternly.

“.....” Mao Mao didn’t say anything back, he just stood there staring at the door.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself! I don’t know what’s been up with you man but you can’t act like this! Especially with her!”

“...”

“Dude. If you’re gonna go through with whatever you at least have to tell me! We’ve talked about....

Badgerclops stopped his scolding, losing his mad energy as he saw Mao Mao turn to him. Mao Mao’s face was flooded in tears, his eyes and mouth shaking uncontrollably. 

“Oh, dude” the Co hero said concerned, going in for a hug. Mao Mao muffled his sobs into his friend, hugging tightly back. 

“I’m..sorry. I’m sorry...I-I messed up....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner helped me with the title (it’s a sport reference) also super long chapter amiright?


	4. Comfort and advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling bad about what happened. Orangusnake and Mao Mao get a good talk. One just helps better than the other

_Bong_

_Bong_

_Bong_

_Bong_

_Bong_

"Ratarang it's my turn! Lemme try it!" Ramaraffe shouted.

Ratarang stopped bouncing the ball against the wall, catching it. "Nuh uh! I just got dis ding! It's still ma turn ova hee" he argued. 

Rama grabbed the ball and started to pull it away, but ratarang tussled back.

They started to argue Over it viciously. Causing a ruckus.

In the next room was Boss Hosstrich. Trying to read a book. But his friends bickering and fighting was quite the distraction. 

He tried to ignore them the best he could, but it was impossible for him to even read the next sentence with them yelling over some dumb ball in the next room. 

**_Bang!_ **

he slammed his hands into the table, standing up, having had enough. 

"Can't chyall' go off anhd do that somewhere' else! Or just shut it!" He scolded to them. 

They stopped fighting for a moment and looked to him annoyed. 

"Ohhhh Sorry! Did we ruin yer book for ya?" Ratarang snapped.

"This wouldn't be a problem if ratarang would let me have my turn! He's had the ball forever!" Ramaraffe hissed, trying to grab it again, only for ratarang to do so too, leading them right back to fighting.

Boss Hosstrich sighed. He decided that if they wouldn't stop fighting he'd just go elsewhere. 

"Fine! I'll be at the' top!" He stated, walking off. 

He went off to the side of the ship, climbing up the wall up and over To their outer side of the ship, which was now their rooftop.

He crawled through a broken canon hole, and saw his boss at the end of the ship. Sitting alone. 

"Hmm?" Hoss thought to himself, squeezing the rest of himself out of the hole. He walked up to his boss/friend, seeing what he was doing. 

Orangusnake has his legs up to his chest and his arms folded on top of them and his face rested in them. 

"Uhh, sir?" Boss Hosstrich put his hand on his shoulder. 

Orangusnake flinched a bit out of surprise, giving a little gasp, but quickly calmed down and went back to his original state when he saw who it was. That kinda concerned hoss a bit more, so he sat next to him.

"Uhm..why you up here all alone?" He asked.

Orangusnake huffed hard. Not wanting to say anything. Giving a slight pout. 

Hoss gave a concerned expression. Orangusnake had been acting off for a bit. 

He didn't be around anyone, stopped being so concerned about their food problems, just sat around more. He even stopped getting as angered, didn't wanna fight anymore, if anything he tried to avoid conflict with anyone. Which was actually good in retrospect, but it was still pretty odd for him.

"Look. I'm no counselor, see. But I can tell when someone I care abhout isn't doin no good. So mayba we can.....talk?" He shrugged in a jokingly well, trying to lighten the mood. 

Orangusnake, again, didn't say anything. He just sat there, but Boss Hosstrich could see his eyes getting watery. His lips shaking a bit, and he clenched the side of his knees firmly. 

Hoss huffed sadly. 

"Look why don't we-

" **What are you my dad!?!** "

Orangusnake shouted loudly and suddenly. Having snapped. 

Hoss flinched a bit, raising his hands in a defensive way. Orangusnake saw this, and sighed. 

He turned back to his original side. "Sorry.." he muttered. 

"What's on yer mind?" The ostrich asked. 

Orangusnake sighed heavily. "I've...got this thing going on...and I don't know what to do about it." He admitted.

"Actually! I don't even know how to feel about it! It's so complicated and it's draining me.." he vented.

Hoss rubbed his shoulder plate. 

"That's awfully vague...but it sounds pretty bad.."

"Ah understand if ya don't wanna push for hanymore details, but I'm here for you if ya ever need it" he smiled.

Orangusnake smiled back at him. Feeling a little better. He laid down his knees and loosened up. 

"Thanks, Hosstrich...it means a lot" he chuckled softly.

"Awwh it's nothin!" Hoss patted his back. 

"Now if yer done mopin for taday, mayba ya wanna help me read this book? I have a copy." He suggested.

"Heh..thanks" he replied, "but I think I need a little more time to myself.." he answered.

"Oh...ok I get it! I'll see ya inside" Boss Hosstrich stood up, then walking back inside.

  
  
  


Orangusnake Gave a little wave, then turning back to the setting sun. He sighed a bit. Not sure how to feel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mao Mao......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Blue wrote in his notebook. Marking, noting, and checking things. The scratching of his pencil well mellowed with the sniffles of his patient. 

"Hmm..." he hummed. 

"I-I don't even really know what's going on! I feel disgusting and awful! And I don't even completely know why! I hate it so much. I hate it so much." Mao Mao hiccuped, wiping his now rashy red face.

"I never knew how much I truly cared about his opinion until he...."

Blue gave a little sigh. "So you did what I told you?" He asked. 

Mao Mao nodded. 

"And he.." blue stopped suggestively.

"He...he just kinda blew me off. But completely this time. He told me to leave." Mao Mao looked away. "I think he really hates me"

"Mmhmm" blue nodded.

"So what do I do?" Mao Mao asked pleadingly. "I have no idea what i can, and it's eating at me and-

"Nothing." Blue cut him off.

"Huh?" Mao Mao looked up.

"You can't do anything. you should take his advice." He said.

Mao Mao shook his head, "wait wait wait, what? What do you mean?" He asked, baffled. 

"Like I just said, Mao Mao, you can't do anything. Relationships and people aren't like tipped over vases. You can't always break and then fix them. I'm sorr-

"What are you talking about!?!" Mao Mao shouted, now infuriated.

"I-I come to you, for advice! T-to get- get better! And you telling me this!?" He yelled.

"Mao Mao-

"No! Just stop! Why are you talking like this! What right person in their right mind would say tha-

"Mao Mao. Sit down" he said. 

"...."

He sat down. 

"Mao Mao, I know it's hard to hear. But there's nothing you can do. You laid out your cards, apologized, and gave it your all! But he made his point. If he doesn't wanna forgive you or move on. Then it's over. I'm sorry."

Mao Mao sat there silent. These words were stabbing him likes knives and swords. 

Blue was saying something but he couldn't hear it, all he heard was a distinct buzz.

He felt so...so.. hell he couldn't even describe it! He felt cold, and helpless. Like his heart had been ripped out. 

All he could do at the moment was hear, feel, and see. 

The ringing in his ears got louder as he felt fresh and hot tears flow down his face, and fall onto the carpet. 

He needed to leave. 

He got up suddenly, walking out quickly. Blue wanted to stop him but he zoomed out. He left the building in disbelief. 

Mao Mao wasn't sure how or when he got home. He didn't remember. The drive there was like it didn't exist. It's like he blinked and he was home.

He looked around for a second. Badgerclops and adorabat were out, they had wanted to give Mao Mao some space. 

Mao Mao slid down on the door, to the floor. There he just started to let it all out. He cried heavily, biting his hands and shaking, his strong sobs echoing all throughout the HQ. 

What was he to do?

He asked himself that over and over again. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't wanna give up like blue said he should, but did he have to? 

Millions of thoughts and scenarios filled his head like poison.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Orangusnake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


........

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Cling! Clank!_

"Ha! And for a second I thought this would be an actual fight!" Mao Mao mocked. 

"Oh will you just shut up and keep going!" Orangusnake rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Mao Mao's japes. 

Mao Mao shrugged, kinda having his fun killed. So he dashed towards his enemy. 

Orangusnake prepared himself, but he felt something Move under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Goodbye hatius! It’s been what? Like 38 days? Haha strap in ya losers


End file.
